Tom Riddle:Young again
by Marvelo
Summary: Tom riddles life before evil, its my first fanfic, so tell me what yah think!
1. Default Chapter

Note: I own nothing!! Maybe a few characters here and their, but J.K. Rowling owns Tom Riddle!  
  
Chapter one: Touch of Evil  
  
One summer night Tom awoke to screaming, this came as no surprise to him, considering that he lived in a an orphanage, that beat bad kids. So, he tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't, this wasn't normal screaming, this was something different. "Now what did they think of?" he asked himself, now getting up to investigate, he often did when he heard kids screaming, he was like an older brother to all the other kids in the orphanage. He quickly got up and crept over to the door of the large bedroom (all the kids in the orphanage slept in the same room) which, not to his surprise, was wide open. He stood still for a second to hear where the source of the screaming was. "That's odd" he said aloud, "its coming from above me" This was extremely odd, considering their was no upstairs to the building. Then, suddenly, Tom noticed some movement in the hallway. "Who's their!?" he asked, now backing toward his cot "oh , no one, no one at all!" a cold voice answered back. Then Tom saw them, at least ten men, no they couldn't be men, they were too tall, whatever they were, they were dressed in black cloaks , and were walking towards him, suddenly he felt very alone, and cold, and scared. He screamed as one of them reached out towards him, the hand was green , and the closer it got t o him , the more he felt like colasping, right their. He thought about running, running and screaming. He turned to run, one thought on his mind: survival, but then , the hand touched his back, and it was all over........ 


	2. Flame of Protection

Chapter 2: Flame of protection  
  
(longer then the first by far!)  
  
Tom woke up, and looked around. "Am I still alive?" he asked, stupidly. "yes, you are alive, in fact" a voice said. Tom yelped, when he heard the voice, then looked up at his would be killer. He found, however, that it wasn't a hooded creature above him, it was a man, In his 30's, that wore a silver lined, green cloak, the man had blond hair, and green eyes, he was holding a wand, yes it had to be a wand, the same thing his mother had showed him, before she had been killed. He was pointing his wand at seamingly nothing, then he noticed them, the hooded creatures from before were all gathered near the door. Then, the man muttered some strange word, and, out of the tip of his wand shot a glowing, white snake, it was almost as tall as the orphanage building, and had huge fans. "AHHHH!!!!!" Tom screamed, turning to run. The man quickly grabbed in though, and held onto him. Tom suddenly noticed that the hooded things were very afraid of the snake, and were running away. After the creatures were gone, the snake vanished. "I am here to bring you to Hogwarts, since you missed the train." The man said. "W-w-w what? , hogwarts? W-w-who are you?!!??" The man looked at Tom as if he was crazy. "You know, the place that sent you the letter, I presume you bought all your supplies, oh how rude of me, I'm Snape, Sabreos Snape, I am head of Slytherin house." "Um...what letter?" Tom looks confused, "supplies? And what is Slerthierine?" "ITS Slytherin!! and if you don't know about your letter well here yah go, I brought an extra just in case!" Sabreos shoves a small envelope into Toms hands, who, wastes no time in opening it.  
  
Dear Mr. Tom Riddle , You have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft, and Wizardry. Theses are the items you will need: One pewter couldron One pair of dragon hide gloves One wand The list seemed to go on and on. "um... I still don't understand, what's hogwarts?" Tom questioned. "Only the greatest school of witch craft and wizardry!" Sabreos said, scowling. " You mean they teach that stuff in schools, I just thought mum learned it from, I dunno, herself!" Tom said, a bit to loudly. "Whos their!!!???" Tom suddenly heard the orphanage headmaster scream. "Time to fly!" Sabreos said,as he grabbed Tom and threw him into the fireplace, sprinkling some powdery substance on him, and himself. "Just scream The Leaky couldron!" Sabreos screamed, jumping into the flame, after Tom. "u-u-um ok...THE LEAKY COULDRON!" Tom said, and after a small: pop! He vanished. Then it was Sabreos's turn: "the leaky couldron!" he said, dissapearing just as the orphanage headmaster walked into the room. When Tom arrived in the leaky couldron, everyone turned and stared at him, he, of course, would have none of that. "What are you staring at?" He said, as Sabreos arrived, with a small pop. At the site of Sabreos, everyone went back to their own business. Sabreos quickly grabbed Tom and pulled him out to the back, and tapped the bricks with his wand, before Tom could do, or say anything, Sabreos pulled him into an ally. "Their near I can feel their presence, you must know something To~ he was cut of by Tom. "Who are near? The freaky hooded things?" "yes Tom, now listen, the only reason they could not kill you before is because of a spell that was placed on you by your mother it is called the flame of protection, and it makes it so you can never die, you had to know that, now here take this" Sabreos said, shoving a brown wand into Toms hands. "keep it, I will now be transporting you to hogwarts, I will buy your suplies for you, Good bye!" Sabreos suddenly points his wand at Tom and mutters something, and with a small pop Tom is gone. 


End file.
